Conmigo
by Missdrxvus
Summary: "Gracias por estar conmigo, siempre" /Dasha de Lince y Andriev de Cisne, del fanfic "La Saga Olvidada", de Revontulett/


Bueno, yo me hice fan, muy fan del fanfic "La Saga Olvidada", de Revontulett. Y más que nada de esta pareja. Así que decidí pedirle permiso a su autor, y escribí esto. Espero haber respetado las personalidades, y si no lo leyeron, se lo recomiendo. A todos. .-net/s/8970299/1/La-Saga-Olvidada

* * *

 **Por todo lo bueno**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

El cielo matizaba en tonos anaranjados, anunciando que la tarde caía abriéndose paso la noche. Un leve viento agitó suavemente su corto cabello rubio, y sus pulmones se llenaron de agua de mar y sal.

Las olas chocaban agitadas contra el acantilado de Cabo Sunión, la marea casi tapaba la prisión que podía apreciarse a unos metros.

Andriev tomó asiento en la suave grama, al lado de la caja de Pandora que guardaba su armadura. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la fresca caricia de la brisa marina, y del silencio que existía. Le gustaba el silencio, y le gustaba estar sólo. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad, y a no depender de nadie. Su rostro serio lucía como una máscara de porcelana, casi andrógino pero sin perder la masculinidad. Así era él, sereno y solitario.

No se inmutó con el delgado cuerpo que tomó asiento a su lado, cruzando las piernas. La máscara plateada reposó en el muslo femenino. La joven a su lado profirió una débil sonrisa, observando aquel atardecer. Apreciando el silencio ameno.

—Los atardeceres aquí son hermosos... El sol se pierde en el mar—Dasha jugó con sus dedos, sintiendo el cosquilleo en el estómago propio de la presencia de su compañero.—¿No lo crees?

Como lo suponía, Andriev no respondió. Luego de lo que le parecieron unos quince minutos en silencio, asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Dasha abrazó sus piernas y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas, mirando al mar. La tenue luz ámbar del sol iluminó su rostro, dándole un misticismo. La joven agitó sus cabellos suavemente con una mano, y el perfume le llenó los pulmones a Andriev. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, disfrutando del aroma. Olía a rosas, a Dasha.

—¿Sabes?—La joven lo miró de lado, y luego cambió su vista al piso.—No tengo miedo de ir a la guerra, de entregar mi vida por Athena—Hizo una pausa.— Pero no quiero que les suceda nada. Ni a ti, ni a Syao ni a nadie más. Ya hemos perdido mucho, y la guerra acaba de empezar. Sólo han pasado unos días del ataque a la Galia.

Andriev la miró de reojo por medio segundo, tenía las mejillas arreboladas, lucía hermosa... Suspiró.

—Ahora sin Kei las cosas serán más difíciles, lamento tanto lo que sucedió...—Apretó los puños.—Él no se merecía lo que sucedió. Dasha se mordió el labio. Andriev ni siquiera la miraba, y a pesar de su silencio e indiferencia, podía sentir el dolor del joven. Ella podía leerlo como nadie.

—Y más que nada—Los rosados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.—Me encantaría seguir apreciando atardeceres tan hermosos... Contigo.

Luego de un rato, Andriev mesó sus cabellos con una mano, y por fin le respondió.

—Es estúpido pensar en nimiedades. Hemos perdido a muchos... Avicus, Astinos, Gáel, Aldebarán, Arión, Kei... Ni siquiera creo sobrevivir a la guerra.

—¡No hables así!—Las cejas rubias se fruncieron levemente.—Ganaremos la guerra y saldrás vivo de esto. Eres fuerte ¡El más fuerte! No vas a morir así como así.

Volvieron a sumirse en un mutismo, pero esta vez, nada incómodo. Andriev abrazó sus piernas y cerró los ojos, respirando profundo. Aún dolía la muerte de Gáel, y sentía emociones que en la guerra, no son más que debilidad. Estaba asustado, pero no por él. Daría su vida para proteger a Dasha, era su mejor amiga, lo más preciado que tenía.

—Estoy aquí para ti, Andriev. No estás sólo...

Andriev se enderezó, estirando las piernas y dejando ambas manos a sus costados, sobre la grama. Dasha apoyó la cabeza suavemente en su hombro, casi con miedo un rechazo que nunca llegó. Abrazó a Andriev, acurrucándose en él y tomando una de sus manos. Estaba segura de que no la alejaría, y él se lo confirmó cuando uno de sus brazos envolvió su cintura, acercándola aún más hacia su figura.

Los ojos de Dasha se llenaron de lágrimas. Podía sentir la necesidad de contención en el joven cisne, que apretaba sus labios fuertemente. Aunque él no lo aceptaría. Sollozó, escondiendo su bello rostro en el cuello blanco de su amigo.

—Gracias, Dasha—Soltó de improviso, y la joven no pudo contener más las lágrimas.—Por estar, siempre.

—Yo...—Murmuró, algo ahogada por el llanto.—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, siempre me salvas de los peligros y me cuidas, te arriesgas por mi... No es mucho, pero disfruto momentos así, juntos.—Susurró, antes de acercar su rostro al de él.

Más allá de las doce casas, pasando el santuario, la aldea de Rodorio. Lejos de todos, y bajo un bello atardecer, dos almas lo compartían todo. El calor, el miedo, el dolor, y finalmente la esperanza.

 _Y un hermoso primer beso_.


End file.
